


Bandana vermelha

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um jovem de bandana vermelha vai visitar a vovó e encontra um lobo deitado na cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandana vermelha

Havia algo de estranho com a vovó, o jovem de bandana vermelha sabia muito bem disso. Só não soube imediatamente o que era. Aproximou-se da cama, onde mal conseguia ver a avó doente, por causa dos cobertores puxados até o rosto. O que via até ali era apenas do nariz pra cima, além das mãos que sustentavam os cobertores.

Observou os longos cabelos brancos, de ar descuidado, e tinha quase certeza que aquilo que estava vendo preso ali era uma folha. Com desconfiança, olhando por um instante para a porta, o jovem decidiu deixar a cesta com os doces na mesinha ao lado da cama, assim tinha menos peso para se preocupar se descobrisse algo errado e tivesse de fugir.

\- Vovó... Porque essas orelhas tão grandes?

Orelhas que pareciam estar cobertas pelos cabelos brancos, praticamente mesclando-se aos fios claros. Na verdade, agora que se moviam atentamente, o jovem de bandana vermelha não tinha mais tanta certeza que aquilo eram as orelhas. Ele mesmo tinha orelhas pontudas mas elas eram cobertas de pele. As da avó pareciam muito peludas.

\- É pra te ouvir melhor, meu querido.

Para falar a avó precisou baixar um pouco o cobertor, caso contrário a voz ficaria abafada. Isso deu ao jovem a oportunidade de dar uma olhada naquela boca de dentes afiados. Não parecia com nenhum tipo de dente que já tivesse visto. A maioria dos velhos que conhecia nem tinham mais dentes afinal.

 - E para que essa boca tão grande?  
\- É PRA TE COMER!

Em poucos segundos as roupas de cama foram lançadas longe, uma figura alta se levantava, livrando-se de qualquer coisa que o impedisse de agarrar a sua presa. Era, certamente, um homem. Ou quase isso, já que além das orelhas ainda havia garras afiadas e uma cauda felpuda. O jovem de bandana vermelha nem pensou antes de se afastar, correndo porta a fora o mais rápido que suas pernas trêmulas permitiam, sem olhar para trás.

Não pensou na avó, sabia que ela devia ter sido comida por aquele lobo. Teria tempo para chorar pela morte da velha senhora se conseguisse sobreviver o bastante para isso. Pulou raízes de árvores, correu, passou até por um riacho, quando as pernas finalmente pediram por um descanso. Estava sem ar quando apoiou as duas mãos nos joelhos, o ar entrando e saindo dos pulmões de maneira rápida, uma dor na lateral do corpo impedindo que conseguisse respirar profundamente. Achou que estava salvo, tinha corrido bastante.

Mas em poucos segundos sentiu-se empurrado e jogado para o chão coberto de lama e folhas secas. Os olhos verdes do jovem se abriram e pôde ver o lobo por completo, agora despido daquelas roupas de vovó, nu em pelo. Não sabia mais se olhava para os dentes afiados, aquela língua vermelha que passava pelos lábios famintos, os olhos amarelados e predatórios, ou aquele volume muito mencionável que pulsava entre as pernas do lobo.

\- Não pode mais correr.

O lobo branco inclinou-se para frente, as garras se fincando na terra, bem ao lado da cabeça do jovem de bandana vermelha. O corpo, maior e mais pesado manteve o jovem preso no chão. Seu volume prensando nas roupas escuras, gerando uma agradável sensação, aumentando sua fome. O rosto do jovem tornou-se pálido ao perceber o que ia acontecer naquele momento, temendo aqueles dentes afiados... Mas não aquilo que se roçava nele e o deixava tão vermelho quanto a bandana que sempre utilizava.

O lobo abriu a boca, pronto a abocanhar a sua presa, os olhos do jovem se fecharam e...

Iorveth piscou um par de vezes e pulou da cadeira onde estava sentado, levara um susto tão grande que por um momento pensou em correr, sem saber exatamente de que, preso entre a realidade e a própria imaginação. Ouviu o riso de uma criancinha e a risada rouca de Geralt de Rivia. Ah é. Estava cuidando de Ciri!

E Geralt fizera o favor de se esgueirar por trás e assustá-lo. Aquele desgraçado devia estar querendo matá-lo do coração, era a única explicação plausível. As orelhas levemente pontudas ficaram avermelhadas de irritação quando encarou o homem com ar de ameaça, mas amenizou um pouco diante do sorriso dele. Aquela droga de sorriso idiota e cheio de boas intenções.

\- Você estava realmente concentrado em alguma coisa, hein? Não achei que fosse mesmo se assustar.  
\- Eu tava contando a história da chapeuzinho vermelho pra ele!

Ciri estufou o peito, cheia de orgulho por ter conseguido prender a atenção de um adulto daquele jeito. Nem imaginava que passara muito longe de ter realmente a intenção de Iorveth, os pensamentos dele tinham sido bem menos inocentes do que a historinha com final feliz que ela tinha contado.

\- É mesmo? E como termina a história?  
\- Acaba com alguém abrindo a barriga do lobo, tirando a chapeuzinho e a vovó lá de dentro, enfiando pedras, costurando a barriga e jogando o lobo no rio. O que eu estou achando muito tentador de fazer.

Iorveth resmungou, olhando de Geralt para a fivela em formato de lobo que ele sempre usava no cinto. Nunca tinha entendido a necessidade daquilo, ou porque diabos as pessoas tinham apelidado aquele homem de Lobo Branco quando era mais novo, mas geralmente não se importava em saber. Tinha seus próprios motivos pra considerá-lo um lobo mal, o primeiro sendo o olhar predador que o homem sempre lhe lançava.

\- Você já sabia o final.

Ciri ficou com os olhos chorosos, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de traição da parte de Iorveth. Ela tinha ficado muito feliz ao contar a história, achando que mostrava a ele uma grande novidade. O moreno sentiu a raiva desaparecer e com alguma hesitação se aproximou da pequena, abraçando-a gentilmente e pegando-a no colo.

\- Você parecia tão feliz contando que não quis tirar isso de você. 

Um beijo na testa foi tudo o que precisou para que as lágrimas cessassem, mas a menininha ainda estendeu a mão para Geralt.

O Lobo Branco aproximou-se, envolvendo a filha e o parceiro em um abraço, beijando o rosto da filha demoradamente antes de roubar apenas um selinho de Iorveth. Motivo de riso para Ciri, que sempre achava engraçado aqueles gestos de afeição. Adultos eram tão esquisitos! Mas pelo menos o pai parecia feliz desde que Iorveth tinha se mudado e passado a morar com eles, quando os dois colocaram aqueles anéis que nunca tiravam. Ela ficava feliz com isso.

Ela ficava feliz que uma coisa tão simples quanto um anel pudesse mudar tanto a vida das pessoas que ela amava.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comemorando a aprovação do casamento gay nos Estados Unidos. E confundindo a cabeça dos leitores, só pela diversão.  
> [AKA escrever sem dormir sai coisas malucas que no final se encaixam e passam a fazer sentido. Ou não.]


End file.
